The Other Branwen
by Rookie14
Summary: Naruto has lived his entire life by his mother's side at their tribe. When a run in with his mother's brother changes everything he has known. Naruto's mother gives him a mission, and orders him to attend Beacon. Where the only thing he seeks to learn is the truth behind his heritage.Who is Taiyang and Yang Xiao Lang? What exactly does it mean to be family? I DON'T OWN RWBY/NARUTO!


Chapter 1: Tough Love

"Mommmmmm. Can we do something else?" cried a young voice, exhaustion and boredom clearly present in his voice.

"Absolutely not! We'll stay here all night until you can shoot 10 out of the 10 targets." demanded a stern feminine voice. The lady who was talking could only be described as an absolute beauty. The woman was tall, and boasted an hourglass shape. Long black hair reached right down to her hips, where the tips of her hair all ran in different directions, giving the woman a very feral look. He skin was milky white skin, and had a set of bright red eyes. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

"But Mommmmm! Can't I just use throwing knives? Those kunai that Bazz gave me were pretty cool, and super easy to use!" boasted a small blond child. The boy was only 5 years old, and was quite small for his age. He only reached the woman's his spiky blond hair did not much to add to his height. Unlike the woman the boy was a bit more tanner in skin color, and didn't share her red eyes. Instead his eyes reflected the bright blue color visible in the sky. The woman looked down at the child, and shook her head.

The boy frowned as he held a very large rifle in his hands. The rifle's length was close to the same height of the boy. Nevertheless, the boy held the weapon expertly, and had it pointed down towards a range. Where several bottles were scattered alongside several trees. The boy pointed his rifle, and then in a quick session shot it rapidly.

He managed to hit every single bottle except for the last one. The boy groaned as he fell back onto his but, and groaned, "I keep missing that last one. I hate this stupid rifle!"

The woman said nothing as the boy just sulked on the ground. Footsteps echoed behind them and the boy noticed that he'd drawn an audience. Behind them was a small settlement where several small houses were scattered around, and a giant tower was right in the center. The boy and the woman were currently on the outskirts of the small settlement, where a few men could be seen a couple meters walking by. The boy and woman heard every single word of their conversation as they walked away.

"You'd think Raven's kid would be a little more talented?"

"What do you expect, apparently she fostered the child with some pansy outsider."

"I don't see why she even bothers with him, she should just boot him out before he shows to be the liability he really is."

"He-," the boy was cut off as the mother had grabbed onto his wrist, and thrown him back onto the ground. The boy had been caught off guard by the woman's aggressive behavior, and remained silent as his mother towered over him. Then very slowly the woman kneeled down, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Naruto, you aren't any good to me if you can't protect yourself from the grimm. Let alone, allow you to come with me to do jobs." proclaimed Raven as she gave her son a very stern look, "Sunshine, I know you shall not disappoint me because you are my blood. Now go again."

Raven walked over the trees, and quickly replaced the bottles and moved to the side. Naruto stood up from his seated position, and replaced the empty clip on his rifle with a new one. Naruto then pointed the gun down range. Taking several deep breaths Naruto allowed himself to calm down. Then in very quickly he unloaded the magazine in a few seconds.

"See? All you needed was some encouragement." summarized Raven as this time every bottle had been shattered. She walked over to her son, and placed her hand on his head. She ruffled his hair, which caused him to groan in annoyance.

" _Mom_ , stop that it's embarrassing!" begged Naruto as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. Raven curled up her lip, and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Embarrassing? Are you telling me you're embarrassed of your own mother?." questioned Raven in a threatening tone. Her threat did little to faze Naruto as he replied with a blatant response, "Yes!"

Raven quickly scooped Naruto of his feet, and pulled him in a tight hug. Raven gave a rare laugh as she gave Naruto a big wet kiss on his cheek. Which only caused the blond to kick and squeal as he tried to get away. Raven pulled back from her kiss, and gave a chuckling laugh as Naruto pouted. Raven then confined, "My beautiful boy, I love you so much."

Naruto said nothing as he looked away clearly angry from the surprise kiss attack. However, he was quickly brought to Raven's attention when Raven pinched him, and gave him another one of her serious looks. Naruto finally caved in, and muttered, "I love you too, mom."

Naruto's words caused Raven's frown to disappear, and to be replaced with a smile. She placed Naruto down on the ground, but held tightly to his hand as she walked back to the settlement. Naruto did not refuse as he knew it would be impossible to escape his mother's clutches. Instead he held onto her hand as they both walked back. That's when Raven asked, "You'll never leave me, Sunshine?"

"Of course not, mom. I'll stay by your side forever."

 **LINE**

Two figures were perched up in a snowy tree that looked down at an icy trail. Both figures wore a grim like masks with four eye slits. One of the figures was a young blond man that wore a gray coat with a blue shirt underneath. On each of his arms a forearm protector was adjusted above his coat sleeves. He wore a set of pants that matched with his grey jacket, and a pair of grey combat boots. In his arms the boy carried a long thin grey sniper rifle that looked more like a musket.

The other person was a black haired woman, who wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. On the side she carried a sword in a sheath which contained a rotary chamber filled with different types of dust blades. The woman looked over at the young blond man, and she whispered, "12 O'clock."

The young man nodded, and he pointed his sniper rifle in the direction. He then pressed a button on the side of the gun, and a scope popped from a hidden chamber. He looked into his scope. At least 500 feet away the boy was able to spot a group of four armed huntsmen making there way through the icy terrain. One of the huntsmen carried a large backpack than the rest, and was slightly trailing behind the other three.

"Four huntsmen, and the package seems to be with the man in the far back." declared the boy as he looked away from the scope, and gazed over at the woman to his side. The woman nodded, and then unsheathed her red bladed sword.

"Once I appear behind them, start shooting." instructed the woman as she swiped her sword across the empty air causing a black portal to appear. The woman didn't hesitate as she jumped through the portal. The moment the woman was gone from view the portal vanished, and Naruto quickly gazed back down his sights.

Through his scope he watched as black portal opened behind the four huntsmen, and the same woman appeared. The four huntsmen quickly turned around to face the woman. The boy didn't hesitate as he quickly fired off three rounds, and tried to get rid of the three huntsmen in the front. Two of the three huntsmen slumped over as the young man had managed to hit them right in the back of the head. The third one was able to react quickly, and managed to block the young man's shot. The blond smiled as he stood up from his perched position. He watched as the man who'd managed to block his shot had moved to fight the blond's companion. The man who'd been guarding the merchandise ran off the trail, and into the snowy woods.

"I suppose, I'm gonna have to go hunting."

Then with that the boy disappeared in a yellow flash. The boy suddenly reappeared next to the masked black haired woman, and then ran off after the man who'd fled. The other huntsmen tried to attack the boy, but the woman blocked him off. For a moment electricity sparked through the boy's hair, and then he doubled his speed. He easily followed the footsteps left behind the by the fleeing huntsmen, and was quickly upon him.

The boy jumped onto a nearby tree, and followed the man through the treetops. The blond pulled out his rifle, and fired several shots. The man below pulled out a revolver with a short blade on the end, and fired back his own shots. The blond jumped down to the ground to avoid the dust bullets. The moment the boy hit the ground he launched himself forward toward the man. The blond brought the end of the gun, and strapped it onto his back. He pressed another button on the gun, and the trigger and the handle collapsed into a hidden compartment. He then twisted the butt of the gun to the side, and pulled out a hidden long dark blade.

The man shot several more shots at the blond who easily managed to deflect the shots with his blade. The boy finally managed to close the distance, and quickly sliced his sword across the man's chest. The huntsmen responded by pressing a button on his revolver, causing the short blade on the end of his gun to expand. Effectively blocking the blond's strike.

Then in a quick sequence the two men traded several blows with their blades, and then came to a clashing halt as the two pressed each one of their blades against each other. The boy with the grimm mask looked down at the other huntsmen, and finally took a good look at the man. He was middle aged, had brown hair with matching brown eyes, and wore a tattered up black uniform. The young lad took too long observing his opponent as the older huntsmen suddenly changed the position of his blade. Allowing him to take aim with his revolver, and quickly fired a shot. The young boy reacted quickly by letting go of his weapon, and suddenly disappearing a yellow flash.

The man stood in shock as he watched his opponent disappear in thin air, and his shot soar into the distance. His opponent's blade hung in the air, and slowly dropped to the ground. The man stared at the weapon and at the odd vertical marking on the butt of the gun. The man blinked. His opponent had reappeared, and now was clutching the sword in his hands. Electricity ran through the boy's hair, and before the man could even understand what was going on the boy ran his blade through his heart. The older huntsmen coughed up blood as the life drained from his eyes. He dropped his revolver, and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. He peered into his eyes as if cursing him for killing him right there and now.

The blond pushed the older man off his blade, and let him hit the ground. The boy kicked the corpse over, and exposed the backpack on his bag. He took it off the dead man, and searched through it. In a few second the boy gave a fist bump into the air as he had found what he was looking for. He closed the backpack, and then slipped it on. The blond didn't once look back at the corpse as he once again disappeared in a yellow flash.

The boy reappeared in the clearing where they had ambushed the group, and arrived onto the sight of his companion sticking her blade into the men the blond had knocked out earlier with his gun. The woman looked back at the blond, and then she asked, "Did you find it, Naruto?"

"Yes, I have the artifact right in this backpack." informed Naruto as he took off his grimm masked, and revealed his face to the woman. Naruto then gloated, "Honestly, mom, this job was way too easy."

"The job is not done yet." noted Raven as she slashed her sword into the empty air, and a black portal appeared. Raven calmly walked towards it, "Be sure to follow me with your Thunder God Semblance. We still have to deliver to package. Only then can we boast about how easy this job was."

Raven disappeared into the portal, and Naruto gave a loud sigh as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **LINE**

"Brrr….why can't we just use an Inn in town?" asked Naruto as rubbed his hands over a small fire. Raven rolled her eyes as she was sitting right across him.

"You're a big boy, Naruto. You can handle a night out here." declared Raven as she let out a small grin at Naruto's reaction. Naruto gave a small pout, and shook his head. He reached into his bag, and pulled out some pieces of bread. He gave another sigh, "Can we at least go to town and steal some food?"

"No." 

"But this food sucks."

Raven sighed as she pulled out her own set off bread, and silently agreed. She then looked up at Naruto, and barked, "Why don't you go find some prey to kill, and bring us back some meat? I'm sure you can find a nice snow rabbit if you look hard enough."

Naruto sulked, and he stood up from his seated position. He went over to pick up his grey sniper, when Raven shot out, "Don't use your gun. We don't want any attention." 

An annoyed expression appeared on Naruto's face, and without saying a word he headed into the forest. Raven watched as Naruto disappeared into the snowy forest, and she turned back to face the fire. The moment Raven was sure Naruto was gone, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small photograph.

It was a picture of a pair of blond twins. One was a boy and one was a girl. You couldn't tell them apart from just their physical appearance, but it was obvious by the type of clothing they were dressed in. Raven rubbed her finger across the face of the baby girl, and she let out an almost silent whisper, "Yang…."

" **CRUNCH"**

Raven then looked over at the boy in the picture, and couldn't help but let a grin escape her. After all, her son was her joy and pride. The sounds of footsteps grew louder, and Raven was now expecting Naruto's typical boasting of just how fast he found and caught a snow bunny. The voice that spoke startled her.

"Odd place to find you….huh sis?"

Raven's neck snapped up from the picture, and she gave a snarl at the man in front of her. A tall man with greying black hair and red eyes peered down at her. A smug grin covered his face as he dusted some snow off his grey dress shirt and black pants. His right hand was behind his back holding onto a handle poking from underneath his tattered red cloak.

"Qrow." growled Raven as she quickly stood to her feet, with her hand firmly holding onto her the handle of her sword. Qrow's smile vanished at the sound of her tone, and he asked, "It's been a long time, Raven. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

"That was the plan." jeered Raven as he glare remained on Qrow. Qrow relaxed his shoulders, but not once did he let go of the handle of his own weapon. The man walked around the campfire, and sat down right where Naruto had been.

"I see you've taken a new companion? Odd, you were never the one to have partners." noted Qrow as he looked at the weapon next to him.

Raven looked over at her son's weapon, and she sneered, "What do you want?"

"Information."

"NO SHIT, bird brain."

Qrow gave an offended look, and he remarked, "Don't have to be so rude." 

"Get to the point," barked Raven. 

"Do you know where either the Fall and Spring Maidens are?"

Raven raised an eyebrow not expecting the question, and suddenly it became her turn to smile, "Is that what you're doing up here in Mistral? Looking for the Maidens?"

"Yes."

Raven shook her head, and she gave a loud laugh. It echoed through the tree, and she fell back down to her butt. Qrow gave a perplexed look not quite understanding why she was laughing, and that's when Raven's laughter came to halt. She offered, "Come back to the tribe, and then maybe I'll think about telling you."

"I'm never going back there."

"Oh, why not? It's your family, Qrow."

"THAT'S NOT MY FAMILY!" shouted Qrow as anger ran through his eyes, and he clenched his weapon harder, "My family are not a bunch of murderers, thieves, and scum!"

Raven instantly drew her sword, but Qrow beat her to the punch a he quickly knocked her weapon out of her hands. Qrow then pointed his large blade at her. He took several deep breaths as he allowed his anger to calm down, and he whispered, "I'm not here to fight."

A three pronged kunai with markings soared through the air, and Qrow quickly deflected it with his blade. The kunai hung in the air for a brief second, and Qrow watched as Naruto appeared from the thin air. Naruto gripped onto the kunai, and allowed gravity to pull him to the ground. The instant his foot made contact with the ground, he lunged at Qrow. Qrow reacted swiftly by grabbing Naruto's wrist, and redirecting his strike up into the air.

Naruto watched as his momentum carried him upwards, and Qrow pulled his blade up to attack. Naruto then made the decision to let go of his kunai, and let it soar into the air. Qrow was inches away from cutting up Naruto, when Naruto flew to the kunai over Qrow's head. In an instant he was floating up in the air, and Qrow looked baffled at what had just occurred. Naruto pulled several more kunai from his back pouch, and threw them at Qrow below.

Qrow was only saved by noticing Naruto in the reflection of his blade, and quickly moving out of the way. He rolled to the side, and avoided the kunai that rained down on him. Naruto landed behind the scattered kunai. Naruto looked over at Qrow with a bit of surprise, and then gave a small grin. This time both of his hands reached behind his waist, and in each hand he pulled out five of the marked up three pronged kunai. Naruto admitted, "You're good."

"Naruto! Halt your attack this instant!" roared Raven who was standing off to the side. Her weapon back in her hand. Naruto looked over at her, and gave her a look of confusion. Meanwhile, Qrow's eyes went wide as he instantly recognized the name, and he took a better look at Naruto.

"Where is the damn Rabbit?" roared Raven as she marched up to Naruto. Naruto reacted by putting his kunai back into his pocket, and he put up his hands in defense, "But Mom, I heard shouting, and when I got back you were getting your ass beat!"

"I WASN'T GETTING MY ASS BEAT BY QROW!" shouted Raven as she took out her anger on Naruto. Then she added, "We were only having a sibling argument."

"Sibling argument?" asked Naruto as he looked over at Qrow, who was currently pulling out a flask and muttering things to himself.

"That old geezer is your brother?" questioned Naruto as he was completely baffled. 

"Hey!" interrupted Qrow taking offense to being called old.

"That old geezer is my twin, Naruto." kindly added Raven as her mouth twisted into an evil smile. Naruto felt sweat roll down his spine at the too familiar face. Naruto gave an uneasy laugh, "If you're okay, I guess I'll be getting that rabbit."

"Go."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice as he turned around, and disappeared into the forest once again. Raven gave a loud sigh, and that's when Qrow chimed in, "That's an interesting kid….Mom?"

Raven turned around to face Qrow, and she snapped, "Oh please don't tell me you didn't know who he was. It's not like you didn't search for him several years ago."

"Only because you had no right separating him from Yang or Taiyang!" growled Qrow as his anger from earlier resurfaced, "Tell me! When you took him did you only think of yourself, or did you just not give a damn?"

"You have no right to judge me about family unity!" shot back Raven as she sheathed her sword, and moved forward towards Qrow. Raven looked Qrow in the eye, and she added, "Naruto and Yang wouldn't have been separated if you hadn't stopped me that night." 

Qrow gave Raven the most bewildered look he could muster, and he ranted, "Stop you? Of course I did! How could you take you children to that hell hole of a tribe?"

"Well, Naruto grew up quite right?" argued Raven as he put her hands up in the air, and gave a smug expression, "He nearly outwitted you in a fight. If I hadn't stopped him, he would of taken out your clueless ass!"

Qrow shook his head, and howled, "A person can not be judged by their fighting ability! You can't say he's good just because he managed to keep up with me for a few seconds!"

Raven said nothing as she refused to reveal any more information about Naruto, and Qrow took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself again. Raven looked over at Qrow, and an idea suddenly popped into her head. Raven gave Qrow a squeeze on his shoulder, and she asked, "Actually, I might have a solution to this whole ordeal?"

"What?"

"Let's have Naruo go to Beacon. If anything he might learn a few things, and that way you can fully assess whether I did a good job as a mother." offered Raven as she gave her brother a smile. The smile unnerved Qrow as he could count the number of times Raven actually smiled, and knew something was up. He then refuted, "Ozpin isn't just gonna let anyone enter Beacon. Sure the kids got some skill, but how do we know he is ready for Beacon?"

"He'll take the entrance exam just like everyone else. I don't see any problem." 

"You think Ozpin is gonna let just anyone enter Beacon? Especially someone from our tribe?"

"He let us in, right?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, but he was unaware of our affiliations."

Raven let go of Qrow's shoulder, and a frown appeared on her face. She turned around, and begun to walk back to the fire. Under her breath she muttered, "I guess I won't tell you where to find the Fall Maiden….Amber….she was nice girl if I remember right."

Raven sat back down, and Qrow's silence was enough to satisfy her. For a few moments they both sat in silence, and that's when Qrow whipped out his scroll and asked, "Give me five minutes."

 **LINE ( ONE MONTH LATER)**

"Where will I be going?" asked Naruto as he stood on top of a green hill. Naruto gazed into the distance as the scenery in Vale was completely different that the outskirts of Mistral. The sun was just rising, and Naruto watched as the sun illuminated the valley with it's beautiful morning rays. Besides him stood Raven and they both gazed into the sunset. Raven looked over at Naruto, and she responded.

"You will be attending Beacon in Vale, and all communication will be cut between us."

Naruto looked over at his mother in surprised, and he protested, "All communication cut? But why? I thought you wanted me to search for the Relic. The one you told me about….the one that was connected to that evil woman….Salem."

"It's important that all communication is cut off." urged Raven as she stared back at the rising sun, "We can't put at risk the location of our tribe. I have no doubt that people will try to locate it."

"Who would bother? I thought by allowing the White Fang to run wildly we've done a good job staying under the radar." pointed out Naruto.

"That may be true, but there are still people who will search for the tribe….or in particular….me."

Naruto nose wrinkled up as he was confused by the whole ordeal. He still remembered his mom telling him about the secret job and of it's importance, but he was still having trouble grasping her reason. That's when Raven finally confessed, "Naruto….I've kept a huge secret from you this entire time."

"Secret?"

"Yes, you see Naruto…." croaked Raven as she took a deep breath, "Your father is still alive."

"My father?"

"Yes."

Naruto remained silent as he tried to meet his mother's eye, but Raven kept avoiding his gaze. Almost like she was expecting him to be mad. However, Naruto felt none of that as in all honesty he'd never really cared about his father. Sure at times he'd been curious, but why did he need him when he had his mom. From since he could remember she'd always been there. Even when no one else cared.

"It's okay, I don't really care, Mom."

"That's not it." huffed Raven as she took a long pause before continued, "You also have a twin sister named Yang. She will more than likely also be attending Beacon this year." 

"What?" hollered Naruto as his eyes went wide, and he tried to demand more information but no words escaped his mouth. Raven finally turned around, and not a single twitch of emotion was expressed. Naruto stared at his mother's expressionless face, but one gaze into her eyes was all he need to see. Regret and Shame was written in those eyes, and Naruto's abrupt anger subsided.

"Years ago, I decided to leave your father and return to our tribe. The night I left I tried to get you and Yang out of there, but I only managed to pick you up. Someone stopped me from taking both of you, and I only managed to take you, my son." explained Raven as Naruto remained silent as a bunch of emotions ran through his head. "That's why you can't let your emotions get the best of you. Even though, Yang may be your sister just remember one thing….just because she is your twin that does not make her your ally."

"Why?" mused Naruto as the entire discussion was leaving him in a state of confusion and shock.

Raven pulled out her sword, and she sliced the empty air. A black portal roared to life, and she looked over at Naruto. Raven spoke, "The person who stopped me that night from taking both you and Yang….it was Qrow, my brother. He betrayed our me and our clan….the very same person who shared a womb with me for 9 months….the very same person who I lived with for 18 years….that very same person got in my way. Now ask yourself…..why would some girl who probably doesn't even know of your existence care….care about you?"

Raven didn't wait for Naruto's response. Instead she pulled out a three pronged kunai from her pouch, and she let it fall to the ground. The kunai sunk into the dirt like butter. Naruto looked up from the kunai, and watched as his mother begun to move towards the portal.

"Go to Vale, you have 4 days before your entrance exams. Two weeks before you are told of your results, and a month before you are officially begun your journey as a student of Beacon." ordered Raven as she stepped into the portal. Then before she disappeared she gave one last instruction, "And do not forget your mission."

Naruto stayed in silence for several minutes as his mother disappeared from view. He just gazed down at the kunai his mother had dropped on the ground. It was different from the rest as it the handle was painted yellow. The very first kunai Naruto had created using his Thunder God Semblance. Naruto finally broke away from his trance, and reached down to pick up the kunai. He twirled it around as he stared at the markings on it. Naruto had no idea what they read, but they were four characters that ran vertically down. All Naruto knew that one day he had managed to leave that mark with his palm whenever he focused Aura into his hands. Then before he knew it he discovered his ability to teleport between markings. Naruto let out a smirk as he remembered his mother freaking out over the electricity that sparked through his body, when he activated his semblance.

Naruto pocketed the kunai, and looked into the distance. He watched the sun finally rise over the horizon. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the forest below him, and without thinking twice he jumped down into the unknown.

 **LINE**

 **CHARACTER PROFILE**

 **Name:** Naruto Branwen

 **Weapon:** Thunderbolt

Thunderbolt is a sniper rifle based off the M24. It's has a very similar shape, but with a couple modifications. For one the scope can be folded into a container, and allows a person to only use the iron sites. As well the butt of the gun is a bit more rounded in the shape of a sword handle. Another modification includes the trigger and the parts around it. By pushing a button Naruto is able to collapse the trigger into a compartment to allow better mobility.

 **Semblance** : Thunder God Semblance

The name of the semblance was given to Naruto by his mother. The name is fitting as electricity is created from Naruto's aura. Electricity then runs through Naruto's body and allows to use another aspect of his semblance Which is the ability to create non removable markers with his Aura, and teleport to them. The technique works very similar to a lightning rod. In which lighting will in the sky will shoot towards man made lightning rods that are nearby. Naruto's body works very similar as his naturally teleports to the markings do to his lightning nature semblance. However, when he teleports he actually travels between space and time, and moves instantly. Naruto is immune to electric attacks, but does not gain any type of strength in the presence of electricity

.

 **LINE**

Howdy! For the longest time I've wanted to do a Yang/Naruto twin story. I haven't found much on Fanfiction, but a few days ago I came across a story called The Lucky Branwen by Shinobi of Fairy Tail. A good read if this idea or plot device interests you. Anywho, that story inspired this one, so I wanted to give a shout out to Sinobi of Fairy Tail. So if you like this story check out his!

Anyways, Naruto's semblance is based of Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. Which is pretty much the same as in my story except the electrical part and he does his with chakra. I chose this semblance because I wanted something similar to Raven's weird power. Something that connected Raven and Naruto. I didn't want to copy Yang's character with her semblance. I just wanted to clear that up, and give my thoughts behind the decision. Semblances are pretty cool, and pretty much limitless. However, I thought the Flying Thunder God Technique applied perfectly to this story, and I hope you guys agree! 

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!  
**


End file.
